narutofandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Village of Humanity
Village of Humanity is a naruto fanfiction based on the actual events of the Jonestown Massacre. Rated T for the subject of brainwashing and suicide Chapter 1 Tsunade had called Naruto, Rock Lee﻿, and Sakura to her office for a new mission. She tells them how a mysterious religious group had once existed in Konoha many years ago called Humanities Stronghold. At first the group was known for helping the poor, the sick, and the downtrodden of Konoha, but eventually their founder and leader Jin Jong began claiming that Ninjas held all the real power and wealth in the world and that regular people were kept poor and weak. He began talking about revolutions all over the world to liberate humanity. When rumors began to surface that he was abusing and brainwashing his followers, he and his flock of 200 fled Konoha and founded their own village: The Village of Humanity. In recent times, evidence had surfaced that the V.H. (Village of Humanity) was arming itself for a major attack on Konoha and she wanted Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sakura to investigate. Chapter 2 Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee arrive but are not allowed access to V.H. because they are ninjas. However, since Rock Lee could not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Jin Jong considered him "human enough" to enter the village. Rock Lee finds that everything in the village seems great. Jin Jong was nothing like the crazed person Tsunade had described. He seemed like a great leader, and everyone seemed to love him. When Rock Lee was alone in a guest cabin, a letter is found attached to his window reading "Help us get out of the Village of Humanity." When Rock Lee confronted Jin Jong about this he dismissed it as some kids playing a joke on Lee. He then begins stressing how Lee is human and belongs with them. Lee doesn't listen and makes a public claim that anyone who wants to leave with him safely can. 5 people step forward. Jong is shocked, and in a rage of anger storms away mumbling under his breath. Chapter 3 As Lee and the five dissenters depart from the village they are immediately attacked by loyalists. At first Lee is fighting them off easily, but then Jin Jong shocks everyone by using a mind-altering jutsu that stops Lee's ability to think for himself. He then uses the same jutsu on the five dissenters and forces them to return to the village. Jin Jong then reveals his true colors and claims that the village was now doomed. More ninjas would come to destroy them and that the only way to escape was to commit a mass suicide. Among the crowd however was Naruto and Sakura using transformation jutsu to appears as regular civilians. Naruto uses his multi-shadow clone jutsu to restrain the brainwashed followers from commiting the suicidal act. Jin Jong forces Rock Lee to battle Sakura. At first the fight is in favor of Lee, because Sakura would only defend herself instead of attacking Lee. Her eyes begin to well with tears as she reveals to a brainwashed Lee she loves him. This causes Lee to break Jong's jutsu. Lee and Sakura together attack Jong and kill him. Jong's death frees the rest of the villagers from his brainwashing. They all follow Naruto, Sakura, and Lee back to Konoha to be reunited with their families. Once home, Sakura and Lee exchange a kiss. ﻿ ﻿